A tale in Yoshi's island: Bowser Jr's Revenge
by colwynkyle
Summary: Hi, Colwynkyle here, Now i did this sequal in the YoutubeRangers about 2 days ago, if you havnt read the 1st one than i reccomend reading it now cause this sequal wont make sence, I want to remind everyone that this isnt a serious thing for myself, its actually something for the YTR chat, i just thought my fanfic should be uploaded here, please leave feedback on this sequal, enjoy.


A Youtube Rangers fanfiction:

A tale in Yoshi's Island: Bowser Jr's revenge

(By ColwynKyle)

We continue our tale in Yoshi's Island with Cosmic and Kyle sitting on the hills watching the waves of the ocean, "It's so quiet around here" said Cosmic," Yeah, ever since we defeated Bowser about two months ago, its been pretty peaceful here in Yoshi's Island" said Kyle.

As they got up from sitting on the hills, they both decided to get back to the group "we should go check up on the other Yoshi's" said Cosmic, "Yeah, lets go see what they are doing" Said kyle.

Kyle and Cosmic starts walking up to the village where all there friends are "Hey guys, whats going on?" Said Kyle, "Nothing much, i'm playing Super Mario 64, Kitty and Charmix are being random on that hill, brynn is working on his game (megaman vs Five Nights at Freddy animatronics), and hayden is working on his manga" explained Jacob.

"Weeeeeeee :D" Said Kitty and Charmix as they were sliding down a hill, "I'm bored, you wanna play smash bros wiiU, Kyle?" Asked Cosmic, "Yeah sure, why not, i've got nothing better to do" Said Kyle.

Suddenly there was a Rumble, "Do you guys hear that?" Asked Kyle, "IS IT ANOTHER VOLCANO ERUPT?" Said Jacob, Suddenly we hear a mysterious voice "You think it was over when you took out my Daddy?" Said the mysterious voice, "I know that voice" said Jacob.

Than, an air ship (from smb3) comes bursting out of the ground, It was the prince of all koopas, Bowser Jr as he has come for revenge, "HEHEHEHE" Laughed Bowser Jr, "What is he doing here?" Said Kyle, "I don't know, but i bet its not a friendly visit" Said cosmic "it Doesn't matter to me, because he is going down" said Kyle.

Kyle pulls out his sword and jumps for attack at the airship "TAKE THIS YOU BRAT" shouted Kyle, Bowser Jr activates an energy beam at Kyle and hits him "AH, YOU LITTLE BRAT" shouted Kyle "Hehehehe, you think it would be as easy to take me out than my daddy? Well, try to take out all eight of us" Said Bowser Jr.

Than out of nowhere on the airship, all of the koopalings comes out "you will pay what you did you king Dad" Said Roy, "HUHEHUHEHUHEHUHEH, you will never defeat us" Said Ludwig "Oh my god his evil laugh is so annoying" Said cosmic "I know Right, i hate it too" Said Jacob" than charmix comes out saying "AHHH!, I NO LIKE UGLY KOOPA KIDS" and then she hides behind a rock.

"You kids needs to learn some manners, TAKE THIS!" Said Cosmic as he fires explosive arrows at the airship, then Ludwig Activates a forcefield around the Ship "ARRGGHHH, THERE'S NO GIVING UP WITH YOU BRATS IS THERE" said Cosmic in rage, then Kyle gets up from his attack earlier "Why are you trying to destroy Yoshi's Island? This is suppose to be a peaceful land" Saud Kyle "Oh, we don't want to destroy it, we want to rule this land, use the Yoshi's as our slaves, making them do what we want them to do, and soon, TAKE OVER THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM, HAHAHA HUHUH" said Bowser Jr in a evil laugh "Y-YOU MONSTERS" shouted Jacob.

"Enjoy your last moments of freedom, FOR IT WILL BE YOUR LAST HAHAHUHUH" said Bowser Jr "NOOOO I WON'T LET YOU" shouted Kyle as he tries to attack them again, Kyle then gets pushed back from the forcefield and gets damaged from it, Kyle is on the floor unable to move because of his pain "UHHARGH, you won't succeed" Said Kyle "HUHEHUHEHUH,we already have,NOW DIIE" said Ludwig.

Ludwig activates a giant energy beam on the ship and aims at Kyle, it fires at Kyle and hits him "AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh..." shouted Kyle in pain.

"KYYYLLLLEEE" shouted all the yoshi's, Jacob approaches Kyle and holds his head "Kyle...? *cries* say something, Buddy" Kyle wakes up a bit " *Cough Cough* pr-Protect this land" said Kyle " kyle...KYLE? Stay with me you're gonna be Okay" Kyle slowly closes his eyes with his last breathe "H-Hes gone..." Said Jacob "NOOooo" screamed charmix as she covers her mouth, all the Yoshi's start to cry.

"He was one of my best friends" said Jacob "Well now hes gone forever sweetie, HEHEHEHEH" said wendy "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT" Said Jacob in Rage,Jacob Unleashes his Starman powers, Jacob is sparkling and then grows wings, He flies up and charges at the Airship and breaks through the forcefield, Jacob lands on the Airship "we're gonna tear you apart, just like that Yoshi *hums an evil laugh*" Said Bowser Jr " just like that Yoshi..? *starts to get even more angry* that Yoshi's name...IS KYYYLLLEEEEE" shouted Jacob in rage.

"TAKE THIS" Said Jacob as fires a star powered beam at the koopalings and hits them "ARGH, lucky shot" Said Bowser Jr "QUICK prepare the troops now" said Morton "BOWSERS MINIONS ATTAAACK" shouted Ludwig.

Goombas, Koopa Troopers, Paratroopers etc...start dropping from the Airship, all the other Yoshi's starts to fight, Kitty looks at Kyles and starts to cry again, She then says "I know what i must do" Kitty runs off to the far east, where shes going is unknown "KITTY...WHERE YOU GOING?" Asked Charmix, Kitty ran to far to even hear what Charmix said, so She kept on running.

"STOP THIS, YOUR TERRORISING OUR LAND" Shouted Jacob "Thats the point greeny" Said Wendy, Down below there was a huge battle, bowsers minions against the Yoshi's "Theres too many of these BUTT ugly things" said Charmix "looks like we need some help *whistles loudly*" said cosmic whistling for help, then ten Yoshi's come up from the hills, it was Cosmics team to fight Bowsers Minions " Thats better, NOW LETS GET EM YOSHI WARRIORS" shouted Cosmic.

Behind Jacobs back, Bowser Jr Fires a bullet bill at Him, Jacob notices the attack and activates his star shield, it deflects the bullet and bounces back at the koopalings, they dodge the bullet and bullet bill hits the ships engines, The airship Starts crashing down and Jacob jumps off and starts floating with his wings " YOU FOOL, LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" Shouted Ludwig "thats what you get for messing with OUR ISLAND!" Said Jacob "OH NO, KING DAD IS GONNA BE MAD AT US FOR BREAKING HIS AIRSHIP" said Larry as he was panicking "We gotta bail and get back to kind dad" Said Roy "Quick get in your clown copters and lets get out of here" Said Bowser Jr.

The Koopalings summoned there clown copters and flew away, as the koopalings were flying away Bower Jr said "THIS ISNT OVER YET FOOLS, THERES A STORM COMING, JUST WAIT HAHAHAHUHUH" Jacob looks down and the battle with Bowsers minions continues "Take THIS! You poopy butt things" said Charmix as she pulls out her explosive cupcake launcher "BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!" shouted Charmix as she was firing cupcakes at the enemies "We need to finish this NOW!" Said Jacob as he Activates Starman at full power where he is invincible where no one can touch him "GET OUT THE WAY STARMAN COMING THROUGH!" Shouted Jacob, All the Yoshi's jumped out the way as Jacob Charges at all the enemies and killing them all.

As Jacobs Starman powers wore off, all the enemies were gone and the battle was over, All the Yoshi's started cheering for their victory "WE DID IT,TAKE THAT BOWSERS MINIONS!" Said Brynn "YAAAY CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE" Said Charmix, Jacob walks up to Kyle and starts crying again, The other Yoshi's walk up to Kyle too and starts to cry "Kyle...noo" Cries Charmix, Jacob picks up Kyles body and takes him in his house and lays Kyle on Jacobs bed.

3 hours later...

The Yoshi's are still in Jacobs house, sitting next to Kyle remembering the good times they had with him "he was one of my best friends" Said Jacob "im gonna miss him, he was like a brother to me" Said Brynn, All of a sudden they hear a voice in the distance "heeeeyyyyy!" All the Yoshi's heard "What is that?" Asked Brynn, Jacob goes outside to see what it was, He sees a Yoshi running towards the village in the distance "HEEEEEEEYYYYYY" Jacob realised who it was so he runs back into the house and shouted "KITTYS BACK!" "Really? Where has she been?" Said Hayden, Kitty entered the house as she was panting "Kitty, where have you been?" Asked Jacob"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, I NEED TO GET TO KYLE" shouted Kitty.

Kitty stands next to Kyle and pulls out a 1-up mushroom, Kitty then gives the 1-up to Kyle "...D-Did it work?" Asked Charmix, Suddenly Kyles eyelids starts to twitch "SHHH I THINK HE'S WAKING UP" Kyle's eyes starts to slowly open "argh...ugh...w-what happened?" Said Kyle "KYYYYYYLLLLLLLEEEEEE" shouted All the Yoshi's "YOU'RE ALIVE, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WORKED" shouted Kitty in excitement "I am? It did?" Said Kyle, Charmix slaps Kyle in the face "DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN" Said Charmix "OW, JEEZ" Said Kyle "I'm so happy you're back Kyle *hugs* You were brave out there but be more careful next time" Said Jacob.

All the Yoshi's were happy now that Kyle was back, and that ends our tale in Yoshis island.

THE END


End file.
